Skate down the ramps
Skate down the ramps This is the first time linda gets injured released: 2011 first time Dionne and h&j does a rap battle Cold open Narrator: henry and june in action is recorded in front of an live studio audience Linda: alright, time for something, big breath in (inhales) and out (exhales as she starts to walk) Alan: (offscreen while spain accent) hi sis Linda: what the? Why are they speaking spanish? Sheldon: (spain accent) ole bromfield (starts playing the spanish guitar) Linda: this is a park (walks up to a teen with a skateboard) oh thanks kid (The trio hops on their skateboards) Teen kid: hey! Hello? Come back! Sheldon: this is just like the streetz Linda: this is a street park, the playground, the bridge, the avon. (Spots the ramps where teens are ready) stop! That's it! Ramps! Transcript Henry: hey june today we can Skate down the ramps. June: Yay! I'm very excited for the skate down! Henry: I know you are. Henry and June: let's go! (at the park, something bad is happening) Linda: (offscreen) ow! That, hurt! June: hmm, let me see what happened (at the ramp) linda: ow ow ow ow! That hurt! My leg! sheldon: are you alright? linda: no... (sunset) henry: yes, girl, we cheered her up by our singing! (they spy a kid crying) marshall: (crying) why did she have to take my CDs! dionne: I call myself watkinsa! (rap battle begins) dionne: (rapping) did you see that pink haired lady who skate? Just ask me now, she is no mate, like the streetz, just like no sheets, i’m a girl who appeared on the show in 1999 henry: (rapping) well we say that is easy by skating down the ramps, skate down wraps as a girl getting injured june: (rapping) did she shout or scream? no way, that is obvious both: (rapping) what the heck is she up to now?! dionne: (rapping) I spy those kids doing a skate down, You know, the girl with the pink hair and her two bros, skate around using rocket skateboards, they see a bridge, a playground with slides, swings and more! henry and june: (rapping) well you know conlon is looking sad, come on DJ, put the record on, now party in the park, dancing in streets, we’ll our songs are cute, so hand the CDs! (rap ends) marshall: wow, you did it, thanks kids! dionne: wow, you both beat me, i’ll Get the both of you next time, what school do you go to? Henry: Higher Institute for Tomorrow's Stars June: yes, higher institute for tomorrow’s stars is right dionne: huh? henry: we’re in 6th grade dionne: HUH?! June: if you want another rematch, find us at the playground! dionne: bested... by a sixth grader closing (house of cool logo) (fremantlemedia kids logo) (flying mallet inc) (Nickelodeon logo) H&J IN ACTION and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. 2011Category:Episodes of henry and june in action Category:Series 16